


One Short Day in NYC

by evilregalbonhamcarter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregalbonhamcarter/pseuds/evilregalbonhamcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are on their honeymoon in New York City. Swan Queen cuteness and eventually sexy times ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Short Day in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUaT or any of its characters.

“Emma, get up. Come on, you promised you would get up early. So get up.” Regina ordered as she shook the still sleeping blonde.

“Shh – more sleep, need more sleep,” Emma mumbled into Regina’s stomach pulling her closer. Emma always wanted Regina to be closer, even if it didn't seem like they could get any closer, “I _would_ be able to wake up if someone hadn't worn me out last night.”

“No. Get up. You said you would get up and _I_ wore _you_ out? No, _you_ wore _me_ out just as much last night. I shouldn't have let you have so much to drink; we would've checked in at the hotel a lot earlier if you hadn't kept making me dance. Every song was your favorite all of a sudden.” Regina remarked with a smirk as she recalled dancing with her _wife_ for hours last night. She chuckled at the term wife, even though, at the moment she couldn't get her up.

“Fine, I’m getting up, I’m getting up,” The blonde groaned as she looked at the clock, “It’s only seven in the morning Gina.”

“I know what time it is, that is _why_ I’m making you get up. It will be eight before we leave this hotel room.”

“You know, we are supposed to stay in our hotel room like the whole time. That’s what they expect.” The blonde wiggled her eyebrows at her new wife.

“Is that what _they_ expect or what _you_ were expecting?” The brunette asked as she got up from the bed and headed to the shower, “You said you would show me around, dear. I figured you’d want to get that out of the way so we could spend more time in our hotel room?”

“Ooo we get to shower together?” Emma questioned excitedly as she walked into the bathroom.

“No. I've already taken a shower. I’m just starting the water for you because I knew if you thought we were showering together you would get in here a lot quicker.” Regina chuckled as she saw her wife come running into the bathroom as she undressed herself.

“Oh that’s just evil, Regina.”

“I know, dear, that’s why you love me.”

“Damn right it is.”

* * *

 

 

“You know if you keep your mouth open much longer bugs are going to land in there, or a bird might poop in your mouth.” Emma stated with a smirk as she looked at her wife, causing Regina to snap her mouth shut and give the blonde the best glare she could muster.

“Well that is an absolutely horrid idea, dear, but this place is amazing. I’m so glad we came here. So, what are you going to show me first?”

“Well, I was thinking we could start with getting in line to get tickets to a show tonight, but we’ll have to sit in line for a couple hours. It’s worth it though. Then, we can do some sightseeing for the rest of the day until a couple of hours before the show so we have time to freshen up and grab a little something to eat.”

“You really thought this out didn't you?” Regina stated as she grabbed Emma and pulled her into a gentle embrace giving her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and mumbling ‘I love you’ into the blonde’s lips.

“I love you too. Now, let’s go wait in line.”

* * *

 

“I’m not eating this.”

“Yeah you are. You said you were hungry and I wasn't about to pass this opportunity up.”

“Emma, I am _not_ eating this. You shouldn't eat this either. Though I know your stomach can hold up to this a lot better than mine. How you don’t weigh more I’ll never understand.”

“I run and I have a lot of great sex with some girl I know. Now, eat it so I can take a picture and send it to Henry.”

“Some girl you know? I’m fairly certain you mean woman of your dreams.”

“Mm yes, you are the woman of my dreams, your majesty. Now eat your Egg McMuffin.”

“Fine, I will eat this garbage but you are eating a salad for dinner. I’d like to keep you around for a while _savior_.”

“Deal. Now, smile.” Emma smirked as she took a picture of the brunette having her first taste of McDonald’s.

“You are such a child.”

* * *

 

“So which show do you want to see?”

Emma asked her wife, “See all the shows on the board are what they are selling tickets for tonight and they tell you what the discount is. Since we’re pretty close to the front of the line we’ll be able to pick whatever show.”

Regina stared at the board as her wife explained how it worked and then look at the blonde as she furrowed her brows, “This is impossible. How am I supposed to choose one show to see? I want to see almost all of them.”

“I know, I know. We still have a few more days here so we can always see a couple more before we go back to our tiny town.” Emma giggled at her wife’s expression.

“I thought we were spending the rest of our time in our suite? Or have you changed your mind?” Regina questioned as she quirked her eyebrow.

“Well I figure we might want to come up for air and food every once in a while.”

“Of course you would think about food. So what show do you want to see? The line is starting to move so I guess we better decide.”

“Well, I heard Pippin is good, and I've seen Chicago before so I know that’s good. There’s Phantom and that’s kind of a Broadway classic. Whichever you choose will be perfect because I’ll be with you.” Emma stated as she pulled the brunette in for a crushing kiss.

“I don’t know how to decide.”

“Well, we could do what I usually do and just wait until the last minute and just tell the person at the booth the first show that comes to mind. I mean as long as it’s on the list and I think you should be the one to decide because this is your first time here.”

“Okay, I guess that will work.”

* * *

 

“So, tickets are purchased. Though I wasn't expecting you to choose Pippin; let’s head down to the Empire State Building. What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Emma questioned as Regina gave her look that usually meant the blonde was in trouble.

“What were you expecting me to choose, some play or some opera? You know I don’t like it when you expect me to choose ‘high class’ stuff, Emma.” Regina barked.

“I know. I’m sorry. Let’s just forget I said it and let me show you this wonderful city and don’t forget I’m your idiot that you love very much.”

“Yes you are an idiot and unfortunately I do love you very much.” Regina chuckled as she got a playful slap on the arm from her wife.

* * *

 

“The view is breathtaking up here, “ Regina marveled at the view of New York from so high up taking in the site of the Freedom Tower and the Statue of Liberty in the distance, “Let me take a picture of you, dear.”

“You do that but first let me take a selfie.” Emma laughed as she grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her into herself snapping a picture of themselves in the process.

“Would you please stop saying that every time you take a selfie? I wish Henry would've never have let you listen to that song because I have to deal with the consequences.”

“Okay, fine, I will try and refrain from mentioning that song or any of its lyrics in front of you, your majesty – what do you want to see next?”

“Can we walk around Central Park? It looks so beautiful from up here.”

Emma scrunched up her nose and looked at the park, “I've seen things that are more beautiful than that.”

“Oh?” Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “What would that be, dear.”

"You.” Emma stated. It was such a simple answer, corny as it may be, but it warmed Regina, and she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. She knew she would never tire of hearing Emma call her beautiful. “We can go where ever you want, babe. We could go to Central Park for an hour or so and then maybe we could go back to the hotel and get ready for the show?” The blonde questioned her wife who was currently taking in the breath-taking view of the city from so high up.

Regina snapped her head in the direction of the blonde, “Emma that leaves over 3 hours for us to get ready. How long do you think I’m going to take?”

“Well,” Emma reasoned, “we will probably be kind of sweaty by the time we get back to the hotel, so I figured we could make ourselves even more sweaty in bed and then possibly make ourselves less sweaty in the shower.”

“Mm, well that does sound like a really good plan and maybe if you are on your best behavior I will sex to be had before the show, also.” Regina smirked at the blonde.

“The ‘also’ part sounds really promising to me. So I promise to be on my best behavior.”

* * *

 

“This park is beautiful. It’s like a sanctuary in the middle of the city.” Regina commented as her and Emma walked along the path holding hands.

“Come on, let’s go sit over there,” Emma pointed to a bench in a somewhat quieter section of the park, “I want to cuddle with you in Central Park.”

Regina looked at Emma as they sat on the bench and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, “I thought you were in a rush to get back to the hotel?”

“Well,” Emma drew out the word as if she was trying to find the correct words, “I am but I think I can leave room for a little cuddle time before a lot of sexy time. I mean, unless, you want to go back to the hotel now because I would be totally willing to go back now.”

Regina stared into her wife’s beautiful hazel eyes and put on hand onto her cheek pulling Emma closer to her as she leaned in and gave her a delicate kiss on the lips, “How about we stay here for a few more minutes and then we can go back.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
